


A Bets A Bet

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, explicit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic sets Robert and Aaron a challenge, but can they last two whole week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bets A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I'm blaming the Louise and Kelvin interview I read this morning and the one mention of Robron :)

“You two are....” Vic searches for the right word, 

“Gross!”

“Hear, hear,” Adam cries in agreement; Vic just rolls her eye at her husband and carries on,

“Not that I don't get it I mean after everything you've….” her eyes trained on Aaron,

“Been through.” 

“Vic!” Robert chastises while Aaron bites his lip and waits for her to continue. 

“Sorry,” she says sheepishly before moving on, 

“But seriously you don't have to tell each other every five minutes how you feel.”

“Don't we?” Robert gasps in mock horror. 

Vic brushes off his comment with a purse of her lips but then Robert is moving closing thinking Aaron, who by this point has Adam bending his ear about the work at still left to do at the yard, can't hear him informs her, 

“Do you know how long I've waited for him to say it again Vic? I'm not stopping him now okay?” he pulls back and says a little louder, 

“You’re just gonna have to live with it,” grabbing Aarons hand who startles slightly as Robert brings it to his face pressing a kiss to each knuckle as he repeats, 

“Love you,” after each kiss his eyes fixed on Vics who by this point is pulling faces like she about the vomit. 

But Aaron only as eyes for Robert and it's like no one else is in the room he can feel his cheeks burning at Roberts attention but somehow he doesn't care not now he's finally admitted to Robert and more importantly to himself how he really feels. 

“I love you,” Aaron whispers softly enough for only Robert to hear but Vic knows what he's said as Robert gets that doe eyed smile on his face. 

“You two insufferable,” Vic huffs clearing there plates away as her breaks almost over. 

“Adam!” she shouts intending for him to follow. 

“Cheers lads,” Adam says with the shake of his head knowing that he will get the brunt of his wife's mood. 

“Sorry mate,” Aaron calls after him with a laugh as he watches his best mate try trail behind Vic and into the back room. 

“Are we really that bad?” Aaron asks when he looks back at Robert who's hand is still in his. 

“A little,” Robert shrugs, 

“Do you care?” 

“No but.....” Aaron starts.

“But what?” Robert sits up a little straighter. 

“Should we ya know maybe tone it down a bit?” 

“Aaron?” 

“What?” 

“You…..” Roberts not really sure how to reply.

“All I'm saying is that it's obviously bothering people.” 

“What is?! The fact that we love each other?” Robert says as he tried to figure out where Aarons head was.

“No but...”

“But what?” Robert repeated. 

“We don't have to shove it in people's faces do we,” Aaron looks around the room. 

“But I do,” Robert says matter of factly as he sips his beer. 

“Do what?” Aaron frowns. 

“Love you.” 

“I know,” Aaron smiles, 

“And I love you but we don't have to tell each other every five seconds.” 

“It's not every......” Robert pauses thinking about it maybe Vic did have a point after all but the more he thought about it the more he just couldn't seem to care, Aaron was finally his and he wanted the whole world to know it. 

“So we cool it off a little is that what you’re saying?” 

“Can you?” Aaron raising his eyebrows challengingly. 

“Can I?” Robert scoffs and with a glint in his eyes he moves closer to Aaron and whispers, 

“I dare ya.” 

“It's you that can't keep your mouth shut,” Aaron informs him with a tip of his glass in Roberts direction. 

“Is not!” Robert says sticking his tongue out playfully at Aaron. 

Aaron fights the smile he can feel at the corner of his mouth, 

“You did not just do that.” 

“Come on Aaron or are you too much of a chicken?” 

“No!” Aaron exclaims. 

“Yes you are,” Robert teases walking his fingers up Aarons thigh. 

“I am not,” Aaron protests a little too much and to his astonishment Robert actually makes chicken noises in his ear. 

“Fine!” Aaron succumbs under the pressure if only to shut Robert him. 

He pounders upon Roberts dare for a moment, 

“Two weeks?”

“Two weeks?!! What no that's...”

“Now who's chicken,” Aaron snorts. 

Robert swallows; _two weeks_ and then he had an awful thought. 

“But we can still....,” he inclines his head and gives Aaron that half smile that lets him know exactly what he's thinking. 

“Do you ever think about anything else?” Aaron feigns disapprovingly however secretly pleased that Robert asked the question they couldn't keep their hands off each other for two hours so two weeks would have been unbearable. 

“When it comes to you? No.” Robert quickly checks the room for Vic; not seeing her he places his lips against Aarons cheek relishing in the warmth that follows his touch as he feels the blood rush under his kiss; he pulls back the words are the tip of his tongue. 

“You can't even last one minute,” Aaron chuckles when he sees Robert physically bite back the words. 

“Last one minute what?” Vic blindsides them once again taking a seat at the table. 

“Nothing,” Robert grumbles and sits back slightly annoyed at his little sister having spoilt the moment between them. 

“Oh he's just grumpy because he can't last one minute without saying it.” 

“Me!! What about you??” Robert cries in earnest. 

“Saying?.......Oh!!” Vic looks between them as they argue. 

“Two weeks I can last two weeks,” Aaron brags sitting back in his seat. 

“Prove it,” Robert laughs hoping Aaron is feeling just as dubious about this as he is. 

“Oh I want in on this! There is no way you two can _not_ say,” Vic mouths **_'I love you'_ **

“For two whole weeks.” 

“Wanna bet?” Robert asks ignoring Aarons glare 

“Robert!” Aaron elbows him in the side making Robert fake injury.

“Come on Aaron we got this,” Robert says as he rubs his side, with confidence but Aarons not so sure. 

“Fine,” He finally gives in crossing his arms over his chest if it was just between them he was fine with the idea but now Vic will be watching them like a hawk waiting for them to slip up.

...

Three days in and they were doing alright. There had been a few minor instances where they had to stop themselves but apart from that they had managed surprisingly well.

“I can't believe it,” Vic complains to Adam in the cafe on the fourth morning. 

“What them two?” Adam points over to Robert and Aaron who are sat in the corner enjoying their morning routine of a shared breakfast before they start work for the day.

“Sick isn't it,” Adam adds not sure what Vic wants to hear.

“Why are we like that?” Vic sulks. 

“We are babe we just don't need to say it every five minutes,” Adam hesitates,

“But you know I do right.” 

“Do what?” Vic puzzles. 

“Love ya.” 

Vic almost squeals with joy and wraps her around her husband’s neck only to be interrupted by Robert who unbeknown to them had come to stand by them.

“That's hardly fair is it?” 

Vic clicks her tongue at her big brother, 

“Worried you'll fail?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Robert says with all the conviction he can muster but as he looks over at Aaron who catches Robert looking at him and smiles almost shyly back at him, god it's good to see him smile again, he knows that sooner or later he's bound to slip up. 

...

“Robert!”

“Aaron!” 

They both breathe out each other's names as they climb towards their retrospective climaxes. Aaron stares into Roberts eyes as he fists he cock bringing him the sweet relief he desires as Roberts own cock is buried deep inside him.

“Don't,” Aaron warns when he sees the look on Roberts face.

“I can't.” 

“Robert.” 

“Aaron…I..I...,” Robert moans. 

“D-don't just...,” Aaron manages to say through he own groans of pleasure. 

“Fuck Aaron,” Robert grunts as he feels the burn his he balls, 

“I..I..”

Aaron seals his mouth over Roberts to stop the words He knows Robert is thinking from spilling out but as Roberts hand moves in time with his trusts he has to break away letting out a low moan, 

“Robert.” 

“Look at me, look at me,” Robert demands as he feels Aaron swell beneath his touch.

Aaron opens his eyes and can see the three little words dancing behind the icy blue pools staring back at him. 

“Fuck,” he grunts his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as the inevitable happens and he explodes between them their sweat soaked bodies; the sight and sound too much for Robert to take and he screams, 

“I LOVE YOU,” as he jerks up into Aaron spilling inside of him. 

Aaron runs his hands through his damp hair as Robert pulls them both down onto the bed. 

“I love you too,” Aaron can't help but say the words back as he breathes them across Robert salty skin. 

“Think she heard us?” Robert asks once he's caught his breath. 

But even as he said it they both knew it was too late as they heard could Vics cackle coming though the thin wall. 

“Now look what you've done,” Aaron sighs burying his head into Roberts neck. 

“Me!” 

“God knows what she's got in store for us now,” Aaron grumbles as he gently nips Roberts pale flesh.

“Sorry,” Robert apologies tightening his hold on him. 

“Don't be,” Aaron chuckles lightly, 

“I'm surprised we lasted this long.” 

Robert looks at him hopefully, 

“Can I say it now?” 

“Guess there's no point now…” Aaron hands gestures lazily in the direction of Vics triumphant laughing. 

“Good,” Robert says flipping them over so his body is caging Aarons. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeats over and over again in between kissing every inch of Aarons face.

“I love you too ya muppet,” Aaron smiles up at him circling his arms around Roberts neck and bringing him down to fit their mouths together. 

...

“You can't be serious Vic!” 

“No I'm not doing it,” Aaron refuses with a firm shake of his head. 

“But you loooovee each other,” Vic giggles making kissing faces at the pair of them.

“But Vic..” Robert starts argue. 

“A bets a bet,” Vic folds her arms in front of her. 

Robert puffs,

“The whole street?”

“Yep,” Vic nods delightfully; too enthusiastic about the prospect of let her big brother let alone Aaron doing what she's proposed. 

“Really Vic?” 

“You've only for yourselves to blame,” Vic reminds them. 

“Him,” Aaron cries, 

“I've got him to blame.” 

“I heard you too,” Vic informs him her finger almost touching his chest.

Aarons eyes widen,

“You were listening?” 

“Erm...no...I....,” Vic stammers as she realises what she just said. 

“Who knew my sister was such a perv.” 

“Get on with it lads,” Adam shouts over. 

“Don't you start,” Aaron snipes back. 

“I'm just here to watch,” Adam smirks and shakes his phone at Aaron. 

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Try me,” Adam grins glad that he would finally have something on Aaron after this. 

“Let's just get on with it okay,” Robert grumbles in Aarons direction. 

They slope off up towards Smithy Cottage as instructed Vic and Adam not too far behind. 

“I just need to remind you that you were the one to agree to this,” Aaron complains as he they continue walking. 

“I was...”

Aaron glared at him Robert swallowed hard under his gaze, 

“Sorry,” Robert offers with a feeble smile,

“It won't be that bad.” 

“That bad?!” Aaron scoffs, 

“No it will be worse and we will have to relive it over and over. I hope it was worth it.” 

Robert recalls the look on Aarons face as he screamed the words and a proud beam spreads across his face. 

“Yep,” Robert nods slinging his arm around Aarons shoulder and pulling him close, 

“Definitely worth it.” 

“Idiot,” Aaron chuckles shoving him away but not before Robert can kissing into his hair causing his face to redden slightly.

...

“Here goes,” Robert breathes out. 

“I hate you,” Aaron shakes his head still not believing what they are about to do. 

“But you love me,” Robert leans in close. 

“Yeah that too,” Aaron adds with a roll of his eyes as Robert takes his hand and with one final encouraging nod from Vic they set off down Main Street skipping through the village hand in hand.


End file.
